


Mun sänky

by Zeruby



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mietteitä seuraavalta aamulta, kun on vietetty yhteinen yö parhaan kaverin kanssa hauskan alkomaholia sisältäneen peli-illan jälkeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mun sänky

**Author's Note:**

> Olen tämän joskus toukokuussa väsännyt novelli-blogiiini, ja ekana hössäkkänä päätin pökätä tänne. Ja tarina on muuten Rauskista ja lukijasta (jos joku ei hoksannut).
> 
> Jos joku ei muuten tiedä mitä tarinassa nuo suluissa olevat kirjaimet tarkoittaa, tässä on niille pieni selitys;  
> S/N= Sun nimi  
> H/P= Hiusten pituus  
> H/V= Haist vittu. Not. Hiusten väri.  
> S/V= Silmien väri

Rauski seisoi makuuhuoneen ovella, nojaten oven karmiin ja pitäen kahvikuppia kädessään. Tuore kahvi piristi häntä kummasti. Oikeastaan vielä enemmän kuin mitä se normaalisti piristi.

Rauskin silmät lukittuivat _taas kerran_ sänkyyn. (s/n) nukkui _hänen_ sängyssään. Tässä vaiheessa mainittakoon, että Rauskin sänky oli tarpeeksi leveä yhdelle ihmiselle, ja kyllähän siihen tarvittaessa kaksi mahtui vierekkäin. Jos vain maattiin tarpeeksi lähekkäin.

Lähekkäin nukkuminen ei ollut haitannut Rauskia niiden naikkosten kanssa, joiden kanssa hän oli seurustellut tai, no... harrastanut yhden yön sessioita. Mutta (s/n) oli yksi hänen parhaita naispuolisia kavereitaan. Hei eivät seurustelleet tai olleet viettäneet kiihkeää yötä koskaan. Ja (s/n) vieressä (tai kyljessä, jos joku halusi pilkkua viilata) nukkuminen oli asia erikseen, kuin niiden monien muiden naisten kyljessä oleminen. Hän ja (s/n) olivat kuitenkin ystäviä, kavereita, bff.

Rauski ja (s/n) olivat tunteneet toisensa yläasteelta lähtien ja olivat nykyään erottamattomat kaverukset. Monet vapaa-illat menivät pelatessa, kaljaa juoden, vitsaillen ja paskaa jauhaen. Usein myös muut jätkät olivat pelaamassa ja pitämässä hauskaa heidän kanssaan.

Eilinen ilta ei ollut poikkeus. (s/n) oli tullut Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpille, pari ostoskassia täynnä kaljaa, popcorneja, sipsejä, erittäin monta kurkkua (koska (s/n) oli jostain syystä hulluna dipattuun kurkkuun), kymmeniä eri dippejä ja kermaviiliä.

Kolmikko oli pelannut Rauskin Xboxilla muutamaa eri peliä, juonut ja syönyt, ja erityisesti pitäneet hauskaa. Harmi vain, että loppu illasta (s/n) kalja rupesi menemään pahastikin päähän, ja erittäin humaltunut Rauski talutti tämän sänkyynsä nukkumaan, Zappiksen yhä kuluttaessa vessapaperia vessassa.

Ja tässä sitä nyt oltiin, kaksi vastakkaista sukupuolta jakamassa saman sängyn. Kaksi sellaista ihmistä, joiden ei koskaan pitänyt olla samassa sängyssä. Rauski huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. No, onneksi mitään pahempaa ei ollut tapahtunut. Kai.

(s/n) heräsi lopulta, vaivalloisesti nousten pystyyn. Hänen päähänsä sattui ja huoneessa oli aivan liian valoista. _Hienoa, mulla on taas krapula._ (s/n) ajatteli hieroen sykkivää otsaansa.  
"Huomenta, (s/n)" Rauski sanoi ovelta. (s/n) kohotti vaivalloisesti katseensa mieheen. Ja lehahti tulipunaiseksi saman tien.

Rauskilla oli yllään pelkät mustat bokserit. Ei mitään muuta, ei edes paitaa. Koko krapula tuntui jäävän toiseksi ovella avautuvalle näylle. _Hitto, mullahan on hyvä kroppanen kaveri. Ja hyvän näkönen. Tavallaan. Voi paska._ (s/n) ajatteli haroessaan (h/p) (h/v) hiuksiaan.

Rauski asteli sängyn luo ja kumartui tutkimaan ystävänsä väsyneitä kasvoja. (H/v) hiukset olivat sekaisin ja muutama hius oli yhä (s/n) kasvoilla. (S/v) silmät katselivat Rauskia väsyneesti, mutta kuitenkin kuin syöden miehen kehoa.  
"Eikös me sovittu, että sä nukut sohvalla, jos sä jäät yöksi?" Rauski tokaisi lopulta hilajisuuden käyneen liian painostavaksi.  
"Hei anteeks, mut sun sänky on paljo pehmosempi, ku toi sun ja Zappiksen sohva. Ja sitä paitsi, Zappis kuorsaa. Ja mä taisin juoda illalla liikaa. En mä edes tiedä, miten mä sun sänkyyn päädyin!" (s/n) marisi. Rauski huokaisi ja hieroi otsaansa. Hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää, miten (s/n) tiesi Zappiksen kuorsaavan. Hän ei halunnut ajatella asiaa. Vaikka oikeastaan hän tiesikin jo vastauksen.  
"Helvetti" Rauski mumisi itsekseen ja kohotti katseensa sitten naiseen, joka hymyili miehelle kieroutuneesti, saaden jotain napsahtamaan Rauskin sisällä.

Rauski istahti sängylle naisen viereen ja suuteli tätä. (s/n) meni muutama sekunti tajuta, että Rauski oikeastikin suuteli häntä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin suuteli takaisin. Suudelma alkoi muuttua yhä kiihkeämmäksi ja haluavammaksi, kunnes kummankin piti vetäytyä hapen puutteen vuoksi.  
"Vau" Rauski mutisi. Hänen poskensa olivat hieman punaiset ja silmät himoitsivat naista.  
"Sähän pussaat paremmin ku Zappis" (s/n) sanoi vitsikkäästi, irvistäen vielä ilkikurisesti miehelle.  
"Haista paska" Rauski irvisti takaisin ja muikkasi nopean suukon (s/n) silmien väliin.

"Mitä VITTUA te teette mun sängyssä?" ovelta kuului yllättäen melko vihainen ääni. Melko vihainen.  
"Mit- .... Ai... Ai... AI" (s/n) sanoi. Hänen kasvonsa alkoivat muistuttaa tomaattia.  
"Ai, totaa... Sori Zappis... Me vähä eksyttiin illalla" Rauski sanoi, haroen hiuksiaan. Zappis pyöräytti silmiään ja kääntyi pois ovelta. _Vittu, ihan sama..._ Zappis ajatteli harppoessaan keittiöön.  
"Ja mä just vaihdoin lakanat!" hän vielä mutisi kaataessaan itselleen lohtu-kahvia.

 

Bonus-loppu, olkaapa hyvät//

"Zappis hei, missä sä muuten nukuit viime yönä?" (s/n) kysyi yllättäen, kaataessaan itselleen samalla kahvia.  
"Tossa erittäin pehmosella sohvalla. Vaikka alkuyö menikin siihen, et mun piti ettiä korvatulppia. Joita ei sitte koskaan löytyny" Zappis kertoi dramaattisella äänen sävyllä. Rauski irvisti ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti uuden naikkosensa vyötärön ympärille.  
"Sori, Zappandeerus" Rauski sanoi yhä leveämpi irvistys naamallaan. Zappis pyöräytti silmiään ja mulkaisi sitten irvistelevää vaaleahiuksista ystäväänsä.  
"Rauski, sä oot mulle muuten uuden lakanasetin velkaa" Zappis muistutti Rauskia. Huoneistossa raikasi Rauskin kovaääninen nauru, joka päättyi mottausta muistuttavaan ääneen.


End file.
